A Date with Ms Klutz
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: This is a oneshot I made for TidusxSelphie. It's the nice little oneshot I mentioned in my other fanfiction, but if you haven't read it you'd still be able to understand what's going on!


_A/N: Okay this is a little one-shot I made up for TidusxSelphie. It's mostly centered on my fan-fiction 'Things are not always as they seem', but it really isn't centered on the plot so even if you haven't read it you couldn't read this one without confusion! Please R&R, thank you! ♣ _

* * *

A Date with Ms. Klutz

'_I hope he likes what I'm wearing, Olette helped me and everyone knows she's like best dressed around here,'_ Selphie thought anxiously waiting for her date. She sat on the hotel bed rocking back and forth as if it were a rocking chair. She sat cross-legged in her yellow summer dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and had ruffles at the bottom edge.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming!" Selphie wailed jumping off of her bed, forgetting gravity for half-a-second. She came crashing to the ground hitting the carpeted floor face-first.

Tidus flinched hearing the loud thud from outside. His inquisitiveness getting the better of him, he slowly turned the golden doorknob to see his date lifting herself off the ground. "What happened?"

Selphie regained her stance and flashing a smile at Tidus. "You know me, I just fell." She laughed at herself nervously before walking over to Tidus. "Let's go!" Tidus smiled and grabbed her hand.

The two left the hotel and started their walk to the carnival. It was in town for only this week so they had decided to take advantage of it. Tidus had asked her to accompany him as a friend, but he couldn't help but feel like it was a date. They arrived at the carnival in a couple of minutes; it was only two blocks away for their convenience.

* * *

Selphie had dragged Tidus on all the rides. Tidus wasn't exactly enjoying the _date_. He had hoped for a nice, peaceful day at the carnival. What was he thinking when he had asked Selphie to join him? _'I was obviously blinded by her beauty! Wait did I just think that?'_ Tidus shook his head trying to knock the thought out of his head.

"What's wrong Tidus?" He looked down to face Selphie and her emerald eyes. Tidus blushed. _'What am I going to say? Not those stupid pick-up lines I rehearsed in the bathroom…oh no she probably thinks I'm a freak for staring at her so long! What am I going to do!'_ Tidus panicked feeling his hands get sweaty.

"Tidus? Tidus!" Selphie shouted forcing Tidus to snap out of his trance. "I don't think you should ride anymore rides you seem kind of dazed, let's go get something to eat okay?" Tidus nodded grabbing Selphie's hand by mistake when he was reaching for her wrist. He blushed and gently pulled her towards the small carnival restaurant that he had seen from a previous ride.

Tidus and Selphie were seated by a waiter and given two menus. Selphie smiled as she glanced at the menu trying to find something that looked appetizing. For a first in Selphie's life she felt she wasn't hungry, the names of the food were disgusting. _'Juicy eyeballs? A pig's linens? Eww!'_ she thought looking over at her blonde-haired _date_.

She watched him as he was studying the menu thoroughly. He looked so concentrated and so cute. Selphie just wanted to give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek. Tidus felt someone staring at him so looked up and locked with Selphie's eyes.

"Hey, um Selphie how about we just…"

"Just what?" She blushed unable to remove her eyes from Tidus's. She was unable to resist their oceanic gleam. Just looking into his eyes created butterflies in her stomach.

"Order a drink?" Selphie nodded still staring at those eyes. She felt she could stare at them forever. Nothing would ruin this moment for her, absolutely _nothing._ Tidus shoving the menu in her face knocked her out of her dreamy mood. She quietly sighed grabbing the menu. Tidus could feel her unhappiness and felt uneasiness sweep over him. _'Oh no, what did I do? She probably hates me now, how do I make up for it!'_ Tidus was in a panic again.

"How about this one."

The sound of her sweet, slightly high-pitched voice calmed him. It was mesmerizing. All his troubles seemed to flutter away. It left him rubbernecked. He couldn't help but stare at her brown bob for hair that was curled at the ends, and her adorable green eyes. Those adorable green eyes, they lit up his soul. Even though he would deny so in front of his friends.

Selphie lightly tapped his hand attempting to grab his attention. _'Why is he staring at me?'_ Tidus snapped out of another trance feeling nervous. "How about this one," Selphie repeated pointing to a drink called 'Slice of Heaven'.

"Sure."

"Well, the only problem is we'll have to share it…" Selphie looked away feeling a pang of uneasiness hit her once again. She felt as if she was asking too much way too soon. Selphie was surprised by Tidus's answer.

"Okay." Tidus ordered the drink and the waiter took away their menus. Now that just left Tidus and Selphie. Their distraction was gone. Selphie fiddled her fingers looking down at her yellow dress. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck trying to seem like he was looking out the window, when really all his attention was focused on Selphie.

"So, are you enjoying the carnival so far?" Tidus attempted to start a conversation. He couldn't stand the strange silence.

"Yes."

"I am."

"What is your favorite part so far?"

The dreaded question had been asked. _'What am I supposed to say? Oh Selphie being with you! I love you so much would you be mine? No! She would probably think I was a stupid player!'_ Tidus looked around nervously trying to find another thing to say.

"I like t-the rides! Yeah. What about you?"

'_Oh no, what am I supposed to say? Oh Tidus I loved being with you, I'm so deeply in love with you! Would you please be my mine? No! He'd probably would think I was some kind of slut!' _Selphie gulped thinking of something to say.

"I liked the rides too."

"Oh, okay."

The waiter finally arrived. He set the drink on the table. It was a brownish liquid that resembled a chocolate shake from McDonald's. Two straws were put in the glass. The waiter whispered something and left the table to attend to the other customers.

Selphie picked up the straw on the right taking a sip from the drink. Tidus looked at her waiting for her answer. "Hey that's delicious!" Selphie squealed before drinking some more. Tidus took the straw on the left taking a sip. He had to admit it was pretty good; it lived up to its name. Selphie blushed staring at Tidus's blonde hair. She'd never been this close to a boy before.

Nervousness took over and she created a mess. Selphie was such a klutz. She accidentally pushed over the drink and it splattered all over Tidus's blue shirt. He pulled away wondering what he was going to do. Selphie's face reddened.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she wailed quickly grabbing some napkins. "Here let me help you." She started to try and wipe the brownish liquid off, but the paper started to stick to his shirt, thus creating accident number two.

Tidus took a deep breath holding in his anger. He wasn't about to take it out on Selphie; after all it wasn't on purpose. _'Calm down Tidus, it was just an innocent accident!'_ Tidus stood up and looked down at his shirt. He sighed. "Come on let's go find a new shirt." Selphie nodded obediently following Tidus out the restaurant after paying for the drink that is. She figured it was the least she could do. Tidus escorted Selphie to the gift shop where they found hideous red shirts, but it was Tidus's only hope.

He picked out the one he liked the best and Selphie paid for it. She still didn't feel like she had repaid Tidus enough. She felt so guilty for destroying his blue shirt.

* * *

Outside the gift shop, Tidus pulled off his dirty blue shirt and dropped it to the floor. Selphie blushed examining Tidus's muscles. She felt faint stumbling back a little. She was trying to resist giving him a hug. He slipped on his new red shirt and folded up the blue one and to the best of his ability stuffed it in his pocket.

"Where do you want to go know?" He asked looking around. The sun was setting and the carnival was going to start to pack up soon.

"Can we go ride the Ferris wheel?"

Tidus stared at her in disbelief. _'Why does she want to ride that? I was expecting her to request another fast ride!' _

As if able to read Tidus's mind Selphie explained why she requested it. "I always thought it was romantic to ride the Ferris wheel at night with someone you loved beside you." Selphie blushed and started to nervously fiddle with her dress. Tidus blushed and looked over at the Ferris wheel.

"Alright let's go." Tidus grabbed Selphie's hand and lead her to the Ferris wheel. The sun was completely set once they arrived. Tidus paid for the tickets and lead her to a small booth. It had red cushioned seats and the outside colored paint was a dark brown. The ticket man took their tickets and the two took their seats.

Selphie and Tidus sat away from each other still blushing about what was said earlier. Tidus was nervous and didn't know how to break the ice. It seemed this would be a quiet ride, and he knew Selphie well enough to tell she was rarely quiet. In the hotel she was the loudest person next to Rikku. Now she was silent?

"Selphie?"

"Yes T-Tidus?"

"What did you mean with someone you love?"

Selphie felt faint again. She looked at her feet nervously wondering what to do. _'Well I guess it's now or never, besides I can understand if he doesn't feel the same anyway. I'm probably too hyper for him anyway.'_ Selphie took a deep breath and looked Tidus in the eyes.

"Tidus, I-."

"You?"

"I-I love you." Tidus was shocked he looked away for a brief moment before facing Selphie again.

"I love you too." Selphie smiled her joy returning to her. She jumped on Tidus finally having that urge to hug Tidus fly away. Tidus yelped feeling the small car tilt slightly by Selphie's sudden movements.

"Oh sorry."

Tidus laughed hysterically. Selphie looked at him as if to say 'Tidus what is wrong with you? Did you have too much sugar?' Tidus simply shook his head too overjoyed to comprehend what he was doing. Selphie slapped him upside his head trying to get Tidus to control himself.

"This isn't supposed to be funny! This supposed to be a romantic moment!" Selphie whined. Tidus grabbed her hand his laughing ceased. He was staring into her green eyes and felt at ease with it for the first time. Selphie blushed the butterflies in her stomach going wild.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I need a map, I'm lost in your eyes." He had said the stupid pick-up line. Selphie blinked wondering what the point was of saying that. Tidus blushed feeling embarrassed. "Oh sorry." Now it was Selphie's turn to laugh. Tidus looked away trying to hide his blushing face.

"I'm sorry I had to give all of the maps away to all my other admirers." Tidus smiled weakly, pulling Selphie closer to him. Selphie smiled about to lay her head on his shoulder, but Tidus stopped her.

He pulled her chin closer to him. Selphie blushed closing her eyes. He moved closer and then grinned and pushed her away. Selphie frowned furious with Tidus. "You should have seen your face!" Tidus laughed. Selphie turned around refusing to lock eyes with Tidus.

"Selphie, come on don't get mad." Selphie grumbled something before turning around and glaring holes into his head. "Selphie."

Selphie smiled embracing Tidus again. "I could never be angry with you!" Tidus blushed again returning Selphie's hug.

"So, can I really kiss you?"

"I don't know can you?"

"Selphie!"

Selphie giggled. "I'm serious can you?"

"Yes I can," Tidus said in a seducing voice. He pulled Selphie close to him again. They both closed their eyes and bumped heads. Selphie giggled rubbing her head.

"Sorry that was my fault!"

"You know what forget it!" Tidus growled and quickly pulled Selphie closer to him and landed a small kiss on her lips. Selphie blushed watching him pull away.

"Tidus, you took my first kiss away!"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to take the second one with it." Tidus kissed Selphie again this time staying longer. Selphie wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck deepening the kiss. The two were in total bliss. Nothing would ruin this moment for them. Or so that's what they thought before they heard someone clearing their throat. Tidus broke away and turned around to see the ticket man.

"Hurry up and get out!" Tidus laughed nervously grabbing Selphie's hand and helping her out the small car. Selphie was in giggles as she was waving goodbye to the fuming ticket man. As soon as they were far enough away from the ticket man and his Ferris wheel Selphie glanced at Tidus.

"That was embarrass-." Selphie jumped on Tidus not tackling him, but making him stumble back a little. She brushed her lips against his, arousing the blonde boy. She pulled away all too soon for Tidus. He was in a daze.

"Want more?"

"Yes!"

"Come and get me then!" Selphie took off her heels and started to run towards the hotel that could be seen from afar. Tidus growled chasing after her.

"Selphie!"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: A little stupid eh? Well it is Selphie and Tidus! Hope you liked it! Now please push the pretty purple-blue button and review thanks!_


End file.
